Alex goes shopping
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: A small story with adult Alex.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Alex goes shopping**

**It's a beautiful Friday in the summer and Alex goes to New Albion to buy some magic-stuff.**

"Hi, Alex!" says a blonde female wizard as Alex walk past her on the street.

"Hi there!" says Alex.

Alex isn't that surprised that the other wizard know her. Since Alex became the family-wizard she's become kinda famous.

When Alex get to 'Rhiothamus's wand-shop' where she was thinking of buying herself a back-up wand in case she might need it, there's a small sign on the door that says "Went to find some new spells. Back on December 11. May your magic be strong. Blessings from Alberto Rhiothamus."

"Okey...guess I'll come back in December then." says Alex as she head to 'Quality Witchcraft Supplies' a short walk further down the street.

Alex enter the small store. Inside there are old bottles with potions of many different styles and fancy spell-books and many other awesome magic-items.

"Hello, welcome to 'Quality Witchcraft Supplies'...I'm Sarah O'Malley, the owner of the store." says a friendly looking wizard who seem to be Alex' age.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra Russo or Alex to most people. I need...a bottle of anti-evil potion, a travel-size crystal-ball, some herbs to make healing potions, all of those things are for me...oh, and the spell-book 'Transfiguration of Nature' as a birthday-present for my daughter." says Alex.

Sarah goes into the room behind the counter and soon return with the items Alex wants.

"That'd be 200 dollars." says Sarah.

"200 bucks? For some simple stuff like this? For real...?" says Alex, who clearly didn't think it would be that expensive.

"I only sell the very finest magic supplies and artifacts. Some of them are very rare, even one of a kind. They're not cheap, mrs Russo." says Sarah.

"Okey, then I guess it's 200 bucks or nothing." says Alex as she open her purse and pull out 200 dollars and give it to Sarah.

Alex put the stuff she bought into her little black purse that has an enchantment on it so she can fit pretty much anything into it, even though the purse is so small.

"Bye! Thanks!" says Alex as she leave the store.

Next stop is 'Melinda's Magical Fashion-Store' where Alex buy all her fancy clothes, such as sexy dresses and that sort of things.

Alex enter the store. In the window the new Italian skinny jeans that can change color whenever the wearer wants to are on display.

"Hi, Alex!" says Melinda Chamberlain, the owner of the store. Alex and Melinda knows each other well and are now friends, since Alex often come there to buy clothes.

"Hi, Melinda!" says Alex.

"Did you see the new color-flash jeans from Italy in the window? I can give you a little discount on those...I mean, you are my best customer." says Melinda.

"Thanks, but I don't want my jeans to switch color all the time. I'm here to buy a sexy red dress." says Alex.

Melinda show Alex a sexy red dress with silver details.

"This one would look perfect on you, Alex. It's for women with perfect body, just like you. There's also a protection spell on it that keep certain dark magic away." says Melinda.

"Awesome!" says Alex with a smile. "I take it. How much?"

"Free. You can have it for free, Alex. Don't tell anyone though. It's kinda weird to give out stuff for free here in New Albion." says Melinda.

"Don't worry, cutie one. Your secret's safe with little me." says Alex.

"Little me knew that I could trust you, Alex. You're a cutie one too." says Melinda.

Next store that Alex visit is 'Candy's Wizard-Candy' where Alex's gonna buy some candy for her daughter.

Suddenly Alex' cell phone beeps.

"Alex Russo speakin'..."

"Mommy."

"Hi, Bella! Are you home from school already?"

"Yeah, today was only a half school-day. Where are you?"

"New Albion. I'll be home soon. Bye!"

"See ya, mommy! Bye!"

Alex buy some magical candy at 'Candy's Wizard-Candy' before she return home.

In a flash of magical light Alex appear outside the house where she live with her awesome husband Mason and their cute daughter Bella.

Alex' black limo is in the driveway. The limo that Alex bought in France a few years ago. It's a magical limo that can fly.

"I'm awesome." says Alex to herself as she enter the house.

"Hi, mom!" says a very happy Bella as she run up to her mom and hug her.

"Hi there, sweetie. I've got some candy for you." says Alex as she give Bella a small white paper bag with magical candy in it.

"Yay! Me just love magical candy. It's like eatin' pure happy-feelings." says Bella with a big smile.

"I know. I used to like it too, when I was young." says Alex.

Alex smile and twirl her walking stick in her hand as she walk upstairs to the bedroom.

"My life is perfect. I have everything I've ever wanted." says Alex.

**The End.**


End file.
